


Unknown Victim

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A past case when Tony was first on the team comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Victim

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Unknown Victim

Tony walked up to the tombstone and stood there for a minute and then reached into his pocket and placed a toy soldier on the tombstone. He reached out and touched it after he placed it on top of the tombstone.

He remembered the case almost like it was yesterday. It was the only case that they didn't solve while he had been a new NCIS agent with Vivian was still an Agent. There was a string of murders and a young boy was killed. They had put his picture up, but nobody claimed the body. They never knew the boy's name and Tony had been torn by the boy's death and that nobody seemed to care about this child. It was the anniversary of the boy's death today and he wished that they could find the killer and the boy's name. He would like to have the name on the tombstone.

It kind of reminded him of his own childhood. Sometimes his father would hit him and leave marks on his face. Sometimes people would ask and sometimes they wouldn't. They never tried to see the real him under the mask. Sometimes his father would leave him alone and leave him by himself at home, or sometimes he would forget him. The Hawaii hotel wasn't the first time he left his young son somewhere. When he was younger he wished that his father would have cared for him and loved him, but he never did. The only person who cared for him was the housekeeper. She was the one who taught him Spanish, but even she didn't tell anybody about his bruises. He guessed she didn't want to lose her job, which was what happened to another housekeeper because that's what she did.

He turned and walked to his car and made his way towards the Navy Yard and parked his car. He made his way up to the bullpen walked to his desk and sat down. He said good morning to his teammates when they said good morning to him. He turned to his computer and turned it on.

Gibbs watched his senior field agent. He didn't seem like himself today, but of course he knew why. He knew how affected his agent was all those years ago and knew today was the anniversary of the boys death.

"DiNozzo, with me." Gibbs said as he got up and walked towards the elevator. Tony got up and followed.

"You okay?" He asked as he said when he turned to Tony after he pushed the button to stop the elevator.

"I went to his tombstone today."

"I know, Tony." He knew today was a hard day for him.

"I wish that we could find the killer and find who the boy was."

"Someday we will."

A month later a call came through Tony's line.

"Hey, boss. We have a new lead on case #4522."

"Let's go then." Gibbs said after Tony gave him the information.

"What's the case boss?" Ziva and McGee asked.

"A string of murders were committed a long time ago. It was when Tony was a new Agent. We never caught the guy, but it looks like we have a new lead."

They followed the lead and with McGee's computer skills and Abby's forensic skills finally caught the guy. They finally found what the boy's name was. The man had stalked the child who lived in an abusive home. The child's name was Alexander Garrison. The parents had thought the child had run away and didn't even bother to call the police.

Tony had called the cemetery and told them the name. He even paid for the new tombstone. He walked up to the cemetery and stood there and looked at the name. The unknown victim now had a name.

"Goodbye, Alex." He said as he placed another soldier on the tombstone and took one last look and walked away.

The End


End file.
